In the past, liquid deer scent has been commonly employed by dispensing droplets of the liquid in the area where it is desired to attract deer. The dispensing has conventionally been employed by the use of a squeeze bottle or the like. Such application has required time and skill in choosing the area and to some extent has been haphazard.
To improve the efficiency of providing deer scent, there have also been provided various devices employing apparatus holding a liquid deer scent with wicks which provide a wind borne odor of the deer scent by evaporation of the liquid from the wick. While such devices have been useful, there has been a problem in providing support of the wick, visual inspection of the supply of liquid deer scent remaining in the devices and ready refilling in the field where cold and inclement weather may make any manual manipulations difficult and awkward.